Total Drama Pokemon- Clash of Theives
by HomelessHyena
Summary: Azelf holds a TPI of his own, with 14 different criminals, ranging from a theif to a vandalist. However, the prize for winning is not money, its freedom from prison.


**Total Drama Pokemon- Clash of Thieves**

 **(Selection Process)- File 001**

 **A/N: Just taking a brief break from Clash of Teams. Also, Important: THIS IS NOT AN INTRO CHAPTER: It basically just explains the events before the first episode.**

The camera pans to a large, grey building, with several fenced areas around it, and several Pokemon in blue uniforms around them. Inside of the fenced areas, assorted Pokemon in Orange Uniforms exercised with certain types of equipment, such as dumbbells and chin-up bars. The camera quickly zooms to the front of the building, where an Azelf was speaking to the warden of the prison, a suit clad Druddigon.

"Welcome to the Kanto Pennitary, where most of the other regions send in Pokemon who have broken the law. Would you like to visit one of the inmates?" said Warden David (Druddigon) politely, but a bit drawn out, as if he had said this to everyone that day.

Azelf smiled. "Actually, I'm here on short notice from the governor of this small county."

David's smile faltered for a second, before retaining his pearly white grin. "I don't think I got the memo, but if you could show me the paperwork in my office, I'm sure we can work something out."

Azelf nodded, glancing around at the grim surroundings. Despite David's cheerful personality, the place seemed very dark and scary. Azelf's best guess was that prisons were generally like that.

David led Azelf through the first floor of the prison, which seemed to be a long hallway. Cells lined the walls, with numerous Pokemon in orange jumpsuits staring at Azelf and the Warden.

Azelf glanced at the cells, as him and David traversed the long hall. A few stood out to him. A Sneasel, reaching out to pick the lock on his cell. A guard next to his cell batted his hand back into confinement. Across the hall, a Simisage was in a strait jacket, attempting to bite the fabric of it. At the cell, right next to the door, a puny looking Vibrava glanced at Azelf with hopeful eyes.

At last, Azelf floated into David's office, where he took a seat right across from the desk seat. Azelf placed several papers on the desk, and David read through them quickly. He looked up at Azelf with questionable eyes.

"So… the governor wants you to take out 18 inmates and host a reality show for that Television Channel EEVEE? A Total Drama Pokemon kind of thing?" asked David.

"Yes, a Total Pokemon Island." Said Azelf.

David sighed. "I've never been a big fan, but its common knowledge that the contestants have to survive challenges, elimination ceremonies, and other hardships for a chance at a million dollars."

Azelf nodded. "Except, instead of money, the governor thinks that the person who wins should be freed from prison."

David stared at him for a few seconds. "You are aware that these are criminals. Most of them are bad Pokemon. Letting them just run free is a bit crazy, don't you think?"

Azelf shrugged. "I believe that the competition might make them better Pokemon."

David sighed yet again. "I mean, fine. If the governor really wants you to host a TPI with…criminals, I guess I can't really tell you no." He reluctantly signed the papers, giving Azelf full access to select 18 criminals.

Azelf smiled at David, whose face was still creased with doubt. "So, shall we start?" asked Azelf, happily.

 **OOO**

David and Azelf stood in front of a cell with a Sneasel in it. Azelf was observing it very carefully, as David tried to find the jail files for him.

"Name: Roger, Species: Sneasel, Arrested For: Trying to break into someone's house." Said David, reading from a small piece of parchment.

Azelf glanced at Roger thoroughly, until Roger flipped him off. Azelf glanced at David. "Any specialties?"

David looked up from the file, looking at Azelf questionably. "Why do you need to know?"

Azelf fumbled around with the lock on Rogers cell. "It might come in handy when securing that none of the prisoner's escape."

David nodded. "He's excellent at picking locks with his claws. Get a combo lock if you're gonna be putting up cells for each."

Azelf nodded. "We can use this one."

Roger looked up at both of them. "Huh?" he asked in a blunt English accent.

David called over a Klefki, and pulled a gold-toned key off of its chain.

Roger grinned, as he must have realized that he was getting out of his cell.

David pulled out a sharp needle. "Please stand back, sir." He said to Azelf, who landed and politely moved to the side. David slowly slid the cell door open, and quickly walked inside.

Azelf glanced at Roger, who pulled out his claws menacingly. "Put the needle away." Growled Roger.

David quickly inserted the needle into Rogers shoulder, and he was knocked out instantly. He slung the Sneasel over his shoulder. "Do you have a select place to put the inmates?" asked David.

Azelf thought for a second. "Well, I have a private plane outside, cause' I was told to take them to an island."

David handed the Sneasel to a Machoke, who was told to go to the plane. "Alright, who's next?"

 **OOO**

The camera panned to Azelf and David looking into a Krokorok's cell, where he was playing a harmonica. It made no indication that it knew that two pokemon were outside of its cell.

"Name: Spike, Species: Krokorok, imprisoned for: Breaking and Entering, and vandalism. Special Talents: Being Sneaky." Said David, droning on.

Azelf kept waving his hand in front of his cage, but Spike looked directly at David, as he was talking.

David noticed Azelf's confusion. "He's blind." Noted David.

Azelf nodded. "Seems fit enough."

Spike stopped playing his harmonica. "Am I finally getting out of this dump?" he asked jokingly.

David scoffed. "You can pray." He performed the same procedure that he did with Roger.

 **OOO**

Azelf and David continued on their quest.

"Name: Simon, Species: Vibrava, imprisoned for: Causing migraines in several Pokemon communities along the coast of Kalos, Special Talents: Distracting Enemies."

"Name: Gilda, Species: Sylveon, imprisoned for: Robbing people directly, Special Talents: Cunning People with her beauty."

"Name: London, Species: Clefable, imprisoned for: Ripping up crops on major farm-lands, claiming that it didn't appease the moon, Special Talents: Is Unusually Strong."

"Name: Blake, Species: Electabuzz, imprisoned for Purposely Destroying Cell Towers, and harnessing its electric power for himself, Special Talents: Harnessing an insane amount of electricity into an attack."

"Name: Luna, Species: Togetic, imprisoned for Breaking into people's houses, and stealing their major furniture, Special Talents: Architecture."

"Name: Zane, Species: Heliolisk, imprisoned for: Robbing Trainers of their gym cases, Special Talents: Battling."

"Name: Parker, Species: Clauncher, imprisoned for: Wrecking Dams, flooding large portions of areas, Special Talents: Swimming."

"Name: Asher, Species: Riolu, imprisoned for: Theft and Attempted murder of School Principal, Special Talents: Running."

"Name: Kinsley, Species: Aipom, imprisoned for: Vandalism of a Local High School, Special Talents: Using Certain Transportation Devices (Bikes, Skateboards, Motorcycles) proficiently."

"Name: Aaron, Species: Seviper, imprisoned for: Illegal betting for Chicken Fighting, and pickpocketing, Special Talents: Escaping Tight Spots."

"Name: Harper, Species: Sewaddle, imprisoned for: Armed Robbery, Special Talents: Being able to make weapons and armor out of leaves."

"Name: Alaina, Species: Grovyle, imprisoned for: Attempting to rob a store with a gun, Special Talents: Able to use pretty much any gun."

 **OOO**

Azelf smiled at David, who had a very stressed look on his face. "Thank you." He said.

David sighed. "Just be careful. These are still criminals. They will try to escape when they wake up."

Azelf nodded. "Believe me, we've got it under control." He said, as he entered the plane, where the 18 seduced criminals were sleeping, restrained with handcuffs to the seats.

Azelf nodded to the pilot, a Heracross, and the plane left the prison. Azelf smiled as he took the co-pilot seat. "Next stop, er…"

His Heracross partner, Steven, gave him a look. "You didn't name the island, did you?"

Azelf sighed. "Let's just call it like- Criminal Island."

Steven rolled his eyes. "That sounds pretty boring."

Azelf glared at him. "Just pilot the plane."

 **OOO**

 **Well, guess I'll do the recap here. Azelf arrived at the prison, seduced 18 inmates, and is now flying to the island. The first filmed moment will be in 3 hours (Story Time, don't expect me to write an episode in 180 minutes), and will be broadcasted to the television channel EEVEE. What do the inmates have in store for their first challenge? Who will be the first eliminated in the next episode, which welcomes the contestants, and has their first immunity challenge? Find out next time, on Total Pokemon: Clash of Theives!**


End file.
